The present invention relates to automated gates. More specifically, the present invention relates to a security system for chain driven automated sliding gates.
Automated gates are ubiquitous in present day to society to control access to secure areas. Automated gates are openable and closable upon a predetermined trigger, such as an open command, a close command, or based upon predetermined dates and times. Most commonly, automated gates are used at the entrance to a facility and are used to control pedestrian or vehicular access on and off the location. For example, homes and office facilities may employ an automated gate at their main entrance. All persons and vehicles entering and exiting the facility are directed through the automated gate. Automated gates are also used at interior locations within a facility. For example, automated gates are used within parking garages to provide protection to parked cars.
Automated gates typically include two components, namely the gate and the gate operator. The gate is a physical structure that is moved to block a portal through which persons or vehicles ingress or egress. Most gates used in commercial applications are made of wood or metal, and may or may not include various decorative features. Meanwhile, the gate operator is the machinery that moves the gate from an open condition to a closed condition, or vice versa. Typically, gate operators are electrically powered and include a motor, a drive mechanism, and a processor for selectively activating the gate operator. Typically, the gate operators are chain driven, gear driven or hydraulic driven.
Common gates used for automated gates include the slide gate, the cantilever gate, the swing gate, the vertical lift gate, the vertical pivot lift gate, the bi-folding gate, and the barrier arm gate. The present application is believed to have application to any of these gates where the gate operator employs a length of chain to open and close the gate.
The most common type of automated gate is the slide gate. The slide gate is mounted parallel to the inside of a wall, fence or barrier and slides horizontally back and forth across a portal or opening through which persons or vehicles will pass. The slide gate includes rollers to support it. These rollers typically roll upon a metal track that has been installed along the ground across the gate opening. For this reason, slide gates are sometimes referred to as “rolling gates” or “track gates”.
Typically, the gate operator includes a chain drive for moving the gate back and forth. The chain drive includes a length of chain which affixes to the gate. Moreover, the chain drive includes a motor having a sprocket gear wherein the teeth of the gear mesh with the holes in the links of the chain. Activation of the motor, and in turn rotation of the gear, causes the chain to pull the slide gate in one direction or another. Chain drive mechanisms typically include a processor and sensors for determining whether the gate has opened or closed completely so as to timely deactivate the motor.
Advantageously, the gate is effectively locked in place if the motor has been deactivated and rotation of the sprocket gear has been rotationally locked so to prevent pulling of the chain or movement of the gate.
Unfortunately, thieves and trespassers have discovered that the security provided by the gate can be easily overcome by simply cutting the chain. Once the chain has been cut, it will fall, thereby allowing the chain to disengage from the motor's sprocket and enable one to simply manually slide the gate from a closed condition to an open condition. Trespassers can then simply walk or drive through the previously closed portal.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved security system for chain driven gates.
In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a security system for a chain driven gate which activated an alarm in the event that the chain had been cut.
Moreover, it would be advantageous to provide a security system for a chain driven gate that did not require substantial additional hardware and software.